


Sweet's One-Shot Collection

by Sweet_and_Salty



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Angst, F/M, Genocide runs, More characters to come, Not much tho, Oneshot collection, Possible Underfell, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slight swearing, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hopefully, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_and_Salty/pseuds/Sweet_and_Salty
Summary: A collection of oneshots I've been building up.This is my first fanfic so please give me some critiques!Requests are open!





	1. Request Rules!

Rules for requesting! They're pretty simple, but please do read!

What I WILL do!  
ships: Sans/Reader, Papyrus/Reader, Sans/Papyrus/Reader, Grillby/Reader, Gaster/Reader (Depends what AU/Form). Ask me if you're curious about other ships!  
themes: Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relationships, Fluff, Angst, Violence (keep it mild, please.), Depressive topics

What i WON'T do!  
ships: Fontcest. Most cannon character ships (besides Undyne/Alphys.)  
themes: Sexual, Extreme Violence

be sure to comment any questions/requests you have!


	2. "that should be illegal."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: US!Papyrus/Reader  
> prompt: movie night snuggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short one for the first chapter. It's the first one I made, so I'm not sure how good it is lol. I hope you like it though!

     You’d fallen asleep a good while ago, laying on top of Papyrus’ chest with your face buried in the collar of his hoodie, inhaling the mixed scent of cigarettes and honey that was so uniquely ‘him’ that any distaste you had for it had long-since faded. You both were laying on the couch in the living room, watching movie re-runs together when you had apparently just become so relaxed that you’d dozed off on top of him halfway through the third movie.

     So here the skeleton was, watching what was left of the move while absentmindedly running his hands through your hair and down your back. He simply loved the feeling of your hair as it slipped through his phalanges, how soft and smooth it was contrasted from his hard bones. Whenever the two of you laid like this, he couldn’t help but pet your hair. Perhaps this was what really caused you to fall asleep, as, whenever he stopped, you would wake up just long enough to pull his hand back on top of your head before dozing back off.

     As the third movie ended, he lifted his hand from your head and grabbed the remote so he could flip through the channels to find something new, all the while you tugged lightly at his ulna, trying to reach his hand but he always kept it just an inch away. He continued to flip through the seemingly endless amount of Napstabot movies, a grumble escaping him in annoyance before he finally found an anime channel Undyne set up when even she got tired of all of the napstabot channels. He finally set the remote back down on the coffee table and returned his hand to the top of your head, lightly stroking your hair again. He let out a slight laugh at the blissful, victorious smile on your face.

     “that should be illegal, (y/n).” He whispered, and your head lifted from its position on his chest, giving him a curious but sleepy look.

     “What should, Papy?” You asked in a bit of a sleepy haze, voice low and quiet. He chuckled again and wrapped his free arm around your lower back, pulling you just a bit closer. He pressed his teeth against your forehead in a skele-kiss and continued to pet you before finally answering.

     “how cute you are right now.”


	3. Bread and Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: US!Papyrus/Reader  
> theme: Reader is making breakfast. Cuteness ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer one. I hope you guys like this one!  
> *coughs i'm weak for swap pap*

You made sure you had all of the ingredients before you even got started; eggs, milk, bread, salt, spices, and vanilla, with honey and maple syrup for toppings. You pulled out a pan and a whole bunch of bowls, as well as three plates for the finished food to go onto. You rolled of the sleeves of the orange sweatshirt you stole for your datemate, washed your hands, turned on the stove, and looked over all of your items.

“Let’s do this.”

~

Somehow, Papyrus had managed to stay asleep for a good while after you had gotten up. It seemed that the insomnia medication you had suggested to him was working. And work it did, until you started cooking. He heard the bowls moving and tiny timers going off, and the smell of the french toast you were making was heavenly, and all of it had carefully pulled him from slumber. His immediate reaction was to whine, since he didn’t have any of your wonderful body heat, making the bedroom slightly chilly, but also because he was having an okay dream for once. Either way, he decided it was time to get ready for the day. 

He slipped the blankets off and sat up, noticing he was no longer wearing his sweatshirt. of course, he thought with a soft chuckle, of course she stole it. He pulled on one of his black undershirts and stood from the bed, moving towards the bedroom door. He was half tempted to just shortcut to the kitchen, being a bit too lazy to actually open the door and go down the stars and walk- oh my god it took to much energy to even think about. 

He teleported to the kitchen, standing a few feet behind you. You were working on the last two pieces of toast, swaying on your feet to the rhythm of the song you were singing under your breath.You seemed to have not noticed his presence, as, even after he took a couple of steps towards you, you were still singing as you continued to cook. You only noticed he was there after he wrapped his arms around your waist and hugged you from behind. You let out a little giggle when he pressed his teeth to the top of your head as a little skelekiss. You picked up the last of the toast and put it on a plate, turning off the stove immediately after. You then let yourself turn around in his arms and return the hug.

“Finally wake up, did ya?” You asked with a giggle, which he returned with a “nyeheheh,” and a nod against the top of your head. 

“you’d breader believe it, sugar.” He grinned at the laugh you had let out. Always a sucker for his puns. Too early to think of any more though.

“That was so bad.”

“you _did_ laugh though.” You sighed a bit and shook your head. 

“Yeah, I did.” You admitted. You slipped out of Papyrus’ arms and picked up the three plates of food and set them all on the table. You went back and picked up the syrup (as Papyrus had already gotten the honey and was currently drinking from the bottle) and set it on the table with the rest of the food. You looked at your datemate from the corner of your eye as you set up the table. “You wanna watch some movies today? I got the day off.”

Papyrus made his way over to the table and took a seat, putting the honey bottle down and giving you a lazy smile. “sounds like a plan to me.” He answered, to which you nodded and started to move towards the stairs so you could wake Sans up. You had managed to tire him out with board games the previous night and the bedtime story you and Pap read to him seemed to work better than normal. 

“I’m gonna go wake up Sans,” you started, looking over your shoulder at Papyrus, “you think he’ll believe me if I said you cooked all this?” He shook his head as an answer, already beginning to eat his portion.

“nah. bro knows me too well to believe i cooked something this good.” 

You sighed lightly at the answer, (I gotta get him to stop thinking like that was what went through your head after he said that) but you continued up the stairs and into the shorter brother’s bedroom. You figured you might as well give it a try anyways. There’s a slim chance he’d believe it.

…

He didn’t. Not for a second.

Damnit Pap.


	4. Night Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: Grillby/Reader  
> theme: Grillby is a hot sleeper but reader likes to snuggle

Despite Grillby’s appearance, he didn’t burn to the touch. Of course, he was warm, but he had never once burned you in the entire time he had known you. Which was very good for you, since you were a heavy night cuddler. You would lay right against him with your arms wrapped around his sides and legs tangled together. As said before, though, Grillby is a warm monster, a fire elemental, and that created one downside to your night cuddles - sweat.

After your first night sleeping together, Grillby had gotten himself some pajamas to he could keep from being doused out by your sweat; granted it didn’t do that much damage to him, but you always felt bad about the first time. After a particularly warm night, though, you also agreed to have towels next to the bed, since you’d managed to sweat so much that it dampened his pajamas. Speaking of…

Grillby slowly awoke with your arms wrapped tightly around him and your face pressed against his chest. He gave your sleeping form a fond gaze, then glanced at the digital clock on the nightstand. 2:00 AM, the clock red in red lights. He sighed softly, looking down at you again. He began to notice the dampness of his clothes, and the thin sheen of sweat on your skin. Too warm for you, again. He’ll need to look into getting a more powerful AC unit for night time. But for now, he had to use the towels.

He gently pulled his arm from your grasp and tapped your shoulder, pulling you into a half-awake state. You blearily looked up at him, and he motioned towards your side of the bed. Knowing what he had meant, you nodded and reached behind you off the edge of the bed. You grabbed two towels; one to wrap around his side, and the other on his chest. He nuzzled your head lightly as a “thank you” and you rested your head on his chest again, giving him a quiet hum in response before you returned to your dreamworld.

When you awoke again, the clock beside you read “8:00” and the alarm of blaring in your ears. You flopped your hand onto the clock and turned off the alarm. When you sat up, you noticed that Grillby was gone, which you nearly whimpered at. It was quite often that he got up before you, but he never left without waking you up to give you a hug or kiss goodbye. Only a second into the thought, though, the door to your bedroom creaked open, and in stepped the fire elemental, dressed in his usual work clothes and holding a bottle of water. He walked over to the bed and handed you the bottle before moving over to the closet to look for his coat. You nearly emptied the bottle in one go, but when you finally put it down, you gave him a worried look.

“I didn’t put you out at all last night, did I?” Much to your relief, Grillby shook his head as he slipped on his jacket. You let out a sigh and stood up beginning to make the bed while he was getting ready to go in for work today. It was good to know you hadn’t managed to hurt him again. You still felt very guilty for the first time you had, and it was your goal to not do it again. Either way, Grillby would always assure you that it was just an accident, and, with their precautions for sleep-snuggling, it wasn’t very likely to happen again. 

By the time you had finished making the bed, Grillby had picked out your working clothes for the day (nearly the same as his, though you wore a black skirt that went down to the middle of your thighs, with stockings underneath because of the cold of Snowdin), which you thank him for. He turned around and walked out of the room politely, always one to be respectful of your privacy. You slipped on your work clothes and your coat before heading out of the room, carefully closing the door behind you and grabbing onto the fire elemental’s hand. 

Another day begins.


	5. Lap-pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ship: Sans/Reader  
> theme: work needs to be done, but cuddles get in the way

“Sans, I need you off my lap.”

“mmm. nah, too comfy” He murmured into your lap, face-down in your legs with the rest of his body lazily laying across the couch. He always did this while you needed to work, and it was always a mix of endearing and frustratingly annoying. It was nice to know that Sans was up for a cuddle session whenever you wanted one, but he was good at picking exactly when you were about to start working. 

See, you were a work-at-home colorist for an animation studio, and you worked on your computer, which was, of course, a laptop; i.e. you needed your LAP. You were the lead colorist in a big project the studio had going, and you were nearly caught up with all of your work. Today, you were going to finish the last sixty-or-so frames, then the lower level colorists could put in whatever work they needed to, and you would send it to your manager. Easy-peasy. 

“Sans. I mean it.” You huff at the skeleton, poking his skull. He hummed softly and turned his head so he could look at you from the corner of his eye socket. 

“if you mean it so much, then make me move.” You giggled a bit at that.

“Understood.” 

“wait wha-”

You picked the skeleton up by the back of his coat and promptly dropped him onto the floor, immediately filling the spot on your lap with the computer. Sans stared at you from his position on the floor, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. You glanced at him for a moment, trying to keep your face even as he lifted his finger and finally responded.

“i was… not expecting that.” At the comment, your smile made its way into a smug smirk, despite your attempts to keep it still, and you shook your head a bit.

“Told you I was serious.” You replied playfully. The skeleton wanted back on your lap, but figured that that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon. So, he climbed onto the couch and moved next to you, his head on your shoulder and his eyes following your cursor as it moved along the screen.

“i suppose i’ll just settle for second best.”


	6. Shaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: some reading!  
> paring: us!pap/reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i really like this one tbh.  
> Sorry for not updating for a bit. Trust me when I say I have a few written down, but it's all on paper. Because of school and my lil bro getting sick I haven't been able to get them typed out yet. I will get more done within the week though!  
> hopefully

There was a warm, gentle breeze flowing over the grass covering the mulchy earth beneath you. It was a perfect day to go to the park; it was warm, the sun was out, and little fluffy clouds dotted the sky. You made your way to a large weeping willow tree in the corner of the park, where you sat beneath the leaves and pulled off the leather satchel the rested over your shoulder and on your side. Inside were multiple books, all of which your datemate, Papyrus, had suggested you read. However, you didn’t really have much of an attention span while you were inside, where you were surrounded by technology. Despite that, you accepted the books and tried to find a time and place to read them. 

It seemed you had now finally found one.

You reached into the satchel and pulled out the first book; fairly short and one of the few genres you enjoyed to get you started. You read over the back of the book in curiosity, slowly mulling over the summary you found. Once you had decided you were ready to start, you flipped to the first page and began your journey.

\---

Three hours and a book-and-a-half later, you were still sitting underneath your tree. In front of your tree stood your datemate, orange sweater and all as he looked at you through the leaves. He pulled the cigarette from his laws and stamped it into the ground before he slipped under the tree to see you more clearly; not like you noticed, though, with you so enveloped in the story before you. He absolutely loved that, though. Just watching your expressions as you read made him smile, the way you furrowed your brows when a tense situation arose, or how you giggled at jokes in the book or when you got excited by a fight scene or a confrontation between characters. Stars, you were so adorable when you did that. 

He finally moved to sit next to you, tapping his teeth to the top of your head to tell you he was there. That didn’t seem to pull you from your story, though, with you only reacting with a little tap on his head before turning the page. After a couple of minutes, you seemed to have reached a particularly interesting part, as you let out a gasp and a “No way!” The laugh he let out at your reaction finally made you tear your eye from the book and turn to look at him. He covered his mouth to try to muffle his laughter, but that did little to keep the blush from your face, thoroughly embarrassed by your reactions. You shoved his shoulder lightly and his laughter finally began to slow.

“sorry, (y/n). that was just too cute not to laugh at.” You puffed out your cheeks in response and turned away, making him laugh again. When you shoved him again, he batted your hands away. He cast a glance over at the book you were reading (which had a bookmark thank God. There was no way you would’ve remembered the page number with how far you were), as well as the books you had yet to open. With a smirk, he picked you up and set you in his lap, at which you gave an embarrassed squeak. You tried to move from his lap, but he wrapped one arm around your waist and floated the books over with his magic. You huffed again in defeat resting your back against his chest as he grabbed and opened the book you had previously.

“now, where were you in this one?”


	7. Of Snow Monsters and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snowmen!  
> Ship: Papyrus/Reader (Platonic)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter as promised! I hope you guys like this one! I did!  
> Also, make sure to read the bottom note!

“COME NOW, HUMAN! YOU HAVE TO GO OUTSIDE ANYWAY!”

“Yeah, but all I have to do is get some food.”

“BUT IT’LL BE FUUUNNNNN…”

You gave him an exasperated look as you slipped your arms through your winter coat and put your beanie on your head, slipping the edges over your ears. He had been wanting to go outside do something with you for a while, always saying it wasn’t healthy to just be cooped up all the time. While you did agree with him on that - you not being able to do much of anything was starting to drive you crazy - it was just too cold for you to handle being outside for very long. You stuck your hands in your pockets and slipped the gloves in them onto your hands when you heard a quiet whining. You looked up and immediately into the puppy-eyes that Papyrus was giving you. He knew that was one of your weaknesses, and it was already starting to break your resolve on your initial answer. After another minute of him whimpering and his intensifying puppy-eyes, you sighed and nodded. “Fine, I’ll go.”

He pumped his fist victoriously and picked you up with one arm under your knees and the other holding your shoulders and head. You were given no time to react as he opened the door with his magic, ran out, and closed it behind him the same way, into the frigid temperatures of Snowdin. You tried to pull yourself from his arms, telling him you could walk on your own, but he refused to put you down. He took you to a clearing underneath his ice puzzle, where a snowmonster - which was obviously meant to look like Papyrus, although the muscles on the snowmonster was pretty humerus - and a lumpy pile of snow with “sans” written in red marker… or it could be ketchup, knowing him. Papyrus finally set you on the ground with a wide, jubilant grin as he moved to an open spot between the two “snowmonster” (still can’t really consider Sans’ a snowmonster).

“So what did you want to do?” You inquired, eyeing the snow-statues in suspicion. You had a feeling you already knew the answer, but you figured you’d ask anyway. He noticed the look you gave his creation and chuckled a bit.

“I WANT TO BUILD A SNOWMAN WITH YOU!” He exclaimed, motioning at the statues and continuing with, “SANS AND I HAVE ONE, AND I DIDN’T WANT YOU TO BE LEFT OUT! SO I WANT TO BUILD ONE WITH YOU!” He explained gleefully, his smile nearly splitting his face. The joyful aura brightened the area, and took away any negativity you initially had for this idea. You nodded to the skeleton and leaned down towards the ground to begin gathering the snow.

“Okay then,” You began, giving him a big smile as you balled up some snow and began to roll it around, “Let’s do it!”

He gave a victorious “NYEH HEH HEH!” and helped you to gather snow, placing the piled you made into the spot he had chosen. While he began to “sculpting,” you were tasked with collecting more snow, though, even with your gloves on, your hands were starting to sting from the cold. When he noticed (eventually) he took your gloves from your hands and gave you his instead (“MY GLOVES ARE MADE OR RUBBER! HOPEFULLY YOUR HANDS WON’T HURT AS MUCH AS YOUR WEIRD CLOTH ONES!”).

He pulled you over to the snowman when he was finally finished, more than proud of the final product. Every detail was spot on, from your hair to the small amounts of fluff lining the ends of your coat. To top it off, Papyrus pulled your hat off your head and placed on top of the snowman’s head (which made you laugh a fair bit; he was really determined to make it absolutely perfect for you). You pulled the hood of your coat over your head to protect it from the cold and looked up at the skeleton, who had his hands on his hip bones and was proudly looking over his creation.

“NOW WE HAVE AN AWESOME SNOW-SKELETON, A LAZY SNOW-LUMP,” the annoyed look he gave said lump made you giggle, at which he gave you the same look, despite the smile growing on his face, “AND A COOL FRIEND SNOW-HUMAN!!” You blushed at the compliment.

His happiness over your addition to the snow-family rubbed off onto you, and you smiled with him while looking over the two-and-a-half (you supposed that’s what you’d consider it as) snow-statues with pride and jy. You let out a loud squeaking noise when papyrus picked you up again.

“NOW LET US GET THE FOOD FOR HOME! WE CAN MAKE THAT “CHICKEN NOODLE SOUP” YOU ARE ALWAYS TALKING ABOUT!” He exclaimed, carrying you under his arm as he ran back to Snowdin.

You smiled a bit. Maybe it was a good thing you did this after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff for ms. reader! She's a member of the skele-family and the snow-family!
> 
> Speaking of fluff, next chapter might not be so fluffy. It'll be a bit longer, and will be more focused on a genocide run. It's also going to be a bit longer of a chapter. It won't be all angst, but there might be some in there.


	8. you can't go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Sentence starter: "You can't go!"  
> pairing: papyrus/reader (sort of???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long it took for this one to come out everyone! Life's been kickin my butt recently. Last Saturday I had to take my SAT, I spent the next three days catching up on sleep I've been missing, Wednesday I had to visit my grandpa, who just got out of surgery to get a cancerous mass cut out, Thursday I had a sleepover with a friend and we had a lot of work to do, and I was out for a good while today, but I did manage to squeeze this in.
> 
> I have a lot of chapters written, and I want to post them on a kind of weekly basis, and it'll probably be Saturdays that I post them (Fridays if I know I'll be busy).
> 
> I hope you like this one
> 
> warning for mild swearing (not much but it's there)

“what? you can’t go! papyrus, listen to me!”

 

Sans was tugging on the old brother’s arm, trying to keep him from getting any closer to the door. However, Papyrus was always stronger than his brother, and was easily able to move towards the door despite Sans’ struggling, putting his hand around the knob.

 

“SANS, YOU KNOW I HAVE TO GO OUT THERE.” He replied, though they both could see that his confidence was beginning to waiver, his hands shaking and bones rattling in fear of the monster that was wandering within their very own town. Sans tried tugging on his arm again.

 

“the human is out there! everyone that’s encountered them is dead, paps!” His voice was growing in volume, despite his typically lazy nature. “you’re going to die if you try to get them! they won't think twice about killing you!”

 

Papyrus mulled over his brother’s words, thinking deeply. Sans was right in one regard; all the other snowdin monsters were dead, with him finding their dust on any puzzles the human completed, as well as on their being as they stumbled through the area. It frightened him much more than he would like to admit, even to his brother. Yet, he had a job to do, and by Asgore was he going to do it. 

 

“THERE IS HOPE FOR THE HUMAN, SANS. THEY JUST NEED HELP FINDING IT AGAIN, AND THEY NEED TO FIND THE RIGHT PATH!” He looked back at Sans and gave him the most convincing and comforting smile he could. “AND WHO BETTER TO HELP THEM THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS?”

 

Sans’ permanent smile began to morph into a frown, a scared and worried look on his skeletal face. It wasn’t as much a question as it was a statement. And a determined one, at that. There was no stopping him now. He slowly, hesitantly, let go of his brother’s hand, giving him another scared look. “pap.. promise me that you’ll come home..”

 

All Papyrus could do was nod, a bit too shaky to trust his voice at the moment. He turned towards the door, turned the handle, and stepped into the blizzard of snow and dust waiting for him outside.

 

\--

 

The air was stale and dead, smelling of dust and feeling harsh and cold… or was that you? You looked down at yourself, your (f/c) sweater, finding a thick coating of dust, especially on your sleeves and the toy knife grasped tightly in your hand. You brought your gaze upwards again and found yourself in a densely fogged area. When had you gotten here? Did you really walk through Snowdin that quickly? The thought didn’t really matter, anyway, as you could see a figure not far from you. You suddenly felt yourself shiver. 

 

You forgot you’d have to kill him.

 

Papyrus, the wonderfully innocent skeleton that loved his puzzles, and who tried his hardest to show you them and help you through them. You honestly found it to be cute, but your LV was much too high to feel it, with it helping you to mostly ignore him. However, the more you had to interact with him, the more he rubbed off on you, breaking through your haze with his boisterous and cheerful nature no matter what your own nature was and pulling you from the darkness you found yourself wading through every time he found you. He was the last thing you wanted to have to fight. The thought made you sick, unlike how you felt when fighting the rest of the monsters you’d come across so far. 

 

Snowdrake? Told him he wasn’t funny, then killed him in one shot.

 

Icecap? You managed to steal his had and turned him into “Ice Cube,” then killed him.

 

All of the dogs? You played with them for a while, lulling them into a false sense of security, then made sure they knew the mistake they made.

 

After the electricity puzzle Papyrus made, you had started to feel like you were just watching everything that was happening, not feeling when you attacked them, and their words held no meaning, simply going in one ear and out the other. Like nothing really existed until he was around. You didn’t want to hurt him. He doesn’t deserve it- well, none of the monsters did… but him? You’d likely end up killing yourself if you hurt him. Yet, at the same time, that thing that made you kill before was tearing its way into your SOUL, trying to make you kill again.

 

As much as you knew he hated to admit it, he was shaking in his boots, bones rattling with his fear; you could see it from where you stood, multiple lengths away. The air only grew colder the longer the two of you stood in the fog. Papyrus had to force himself to still his shaking, and steadied his voice as best he could before he began to speak.

 

“HALT, HUMAN!”

 

You take one step forward.

 

“H- HEY,” He exclaimed, voice shaking ever so slightly as he resisted the urge to take a step back, “QUIT MOVING WHILE I’M TALKING TO YOU!”

 

You decide to humor him, pausing in your stride. That feeling was clawing deeper into your SOUL. You felt even colder, now.

 

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE SOME THINGS TO SAY,” He cleared his nonexistent throat, then continued with, “FIRST: YOU’RE A FREAKING WEIRDO. NOT ONLY DID YOU NOT LIKE PUZZLES-”

 

He was wrong there, but you were never able to prove it before. You loved puzzles of all kinds, and had a lot of them back in your room on the surface; jigsaw puzzles, Rubik's cubes, crossword puzzles, 3-D puzzles (the crystal ones you put together to make animals or objects), and even those clear ball puzzles that you had to spin a marble in to solve it. Puzzles were your go-to entertainment, but whatever had gotten you here, whatever was tearing a hole into your SOUL at this very moment, wouldn’t let you solve these puzzles with him.

 

“BUT THE WAY YOU SHAMBLE ABOUT FROM PLACE TO PLACE… THE WAY YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS COVERED IN DUSTY POWDER,”

 

_ Ah, so he did notice that… _ You glanced down at your hands again. How many had you killed to make your hands so damn pale? You wouldn’t have put it past yourself to forget how many you had killed. Either way, though, seeing the remains of these dead monsters… you started to feel sick.

 

_ Just ignore it. _

 

Your attention went back to Papyrus.

 

“IT FEELS... LIKE YOUR LIFE IS GOING DOWN A DANGEROUS PATH.”

 

_ It is. I can’t stop it, though- _

 

“HOWEVER,” His exclamation pulled you from your thoughts, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SEE GREAT POTENTIAL WITHIN YOU! EVERYBODY CAN BE A GREAT PERSON IF THEY TRY!”

 

You were absolutely baffled. How did he see  _ any _ potential in you? He’s so  _ naive _ , and his beliefs were absolutely destroying you. It struck something within you, making you feel something new since you had come into Snowdin. Was it... longing? Desire?

 

“AND ME, I HARDLY HAVE TO TRY AT ALL! NYEH HEH HEH!”

 

_ Annoyance. _

 

You took another step forward, a scowl adorning your expression quickly. You were starting to get that feeling of simply watching yet again. Whatever had gotten you here had managed to rip open some part of you and was forcing its way in again. Papyrus had seen you move, and was already shaking again.

 

“HEY, QUIT MOVING! THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT.”

 

You felt a smirk begin to replace your scowl. Looks like he’s getting scared. 

 

_ As he should be. _

 

“SOMEONE NEEDS TO KEEP YOU ON THE STRAIGHT AND NARROW!”

 

You had to force back laughter. ‘Straight and Narrow?’ That’s not for you. Not anymore. 

 

“BUT WORRY NOT! I, PAPYRUS… WILL GLADLY BE YOUR FRIEND AND TUTOR!”

 

You froze. Friend? Tutor? You suddenly fully felt in the moment again, staring at the tall skeleton in front of you. Was he… offering to help you..? The look in his eye sockets pierced through the darkness engulfing your SOUL. Maybe there is hope for me, you thought. Maybe Papyrus really can help you…

 

“I WILL TURN YOUR LIFE AROUND!”

 

You stared at him, an overwhelming sense of guilt bowling over your SOUL. Tears welled up at the edges of your eyes, blurring your vision even more than the fog had. You needed  _ help _ . You needed  _ his _ help… 

 

You needed  _ him _ .

 

_ Too bad he’s so forgettable.  _

 

You take a step forward.

 

“I SEE YOU ARE APPROACHING.”

 

You dig your nails into your scalp in an attempt to force these violent thoughts away.

 

“ARE YOU OFFERING A HUG OF ACCEPTANCE?”

 

You would never be able to live with yourself if you hurt him.

 

“WOWIE!! MY LESSONS ARE ALREADY WORKING!”

 

You have to  _ stop walking closer please- _

 

“I, PAPYRUS, WELCOME YOU WITH OPEN ARMS!”

 

_ Let’s make this quick _

 

The world around you went dark and Papyrus was finally fully visible. Like he promised, his arms were wide open for a hug, a promise for friendship and help. You could feel yourself shaking, now, struggling against whatever force had clawed its way into your SOUL. You didn’t want to hurt him. You wanted, needed, his help, his friendship, his comfort.

 

However, your hand was hovering over the FIGHT button.

 

Just as you were about to press it, you grabbed your arm with your free one and swung it over towards the MERCY button. Despite your mind, or, rather, whatever was in it, protesting, you forced yourself to press the button. Everything was fighting you, wanting to finish what had been started. 

 

But you managed to spare Papyrus instead.

 

The world swirled with color as you threw yourself at the skeleton, wrapping your arms around his sternum and sobbing into his scarf and battle body. Papyrus had stiffened in shock when you did, staring at you for a moment before shakily returning the hug.

 

“WOWIE!! YOU DID IT!! YOU DIDN’T DO A VIOLENCE!!!” His pride in you was practically palpable, and it began to rub off on you, if only a bit. Your sobs began to slow.

 

“TO BE HONEST, I WAS A LITTLE AFRAID…” You couldn’t blame him. You were afraid of yourself in that moment. “BUT YOU’RE ALREADY BECOMING A BETTER PERSON!”

 

“...I am?” You voice was small and shaky, barely even audible to you due to it being muffled by his battle body. Somehow, though, he had heard you, and was nodding vigorously.

 

“I’M SO PROUD OF YOU I COULD CRY!!... WAIT,” You looked up at him when he paused and saw him staring off into space and thinking. “WASN’T I SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE YOU…?” You stiffened in his hold, and he instantly noticed, shaking out his head and giving you a big grin. “WELL FORGET IT!”

 

All you could do was stare at him, surprised by his decision. Getting into the royal guard was his dream, and that meant he had to capture a human, that human being you. “Why would you-”

 

“I JUST WANT YOU TO BE THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE.” …You absolutely could not believe this. Papyrus was willingly giving up his dreams, giving up  _ everything _ , to help a murderer. “SO LET’S LET BYBONES BE BYBONES!”

 

...you don’t deserve him.


	9. Love Me Through the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: the couple are separated and one person always calls because they miss them  
> pairing: Papyrus/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm having my boyfriend and his little brother over tomorrow and likely won't be able to get on very long so I'm posting this tonight. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ring, Ring, Ring…

The blaring of your ringtone on your phone tore through the previous silence of your room, pulling you from your rest, and tempting you to grab the damn thing and through it across the room. Instead, though, you slowly sat up and grabbed the small device, pressing accept and holding it to you ear, giving a groggy “Hello..?” into the microphone.

“GOOD MORNING HUMAN,” answered the highly enthusiastic voice on the other end; Papyrus. He was always a punctual one, on time for everything, even waking you up....Especially waking you up. Still, you had to pull the phone away from your ear and rubbed the poor thing, muffling whatever he said next (probably some variant of “HOW DID YOU SLEEP?”). You brought the phone back to your ear and asked if he could return to his - somewhat - inside voice, which he did with an apology.

You had eventually forgone using an alarm in favor of just letting _Papyrus_ be your alarm. See, you had joined the military not long ago, about three months or so ago, and you were on your first overseas mission. As much as it broke your heart, you both knew you had no say in the matter, but agreed that you would talk everyday and have little talks about what you were doing. Though, you were expecting more texts than calls when you first started…

“Mornin’ Paps. Everything okay at home?” You asked, still slightly groggy as you fully sat up - you were more leaning over onto you arm than sitting - and looked at the clock on your bedside table. 0500 hours. Did I mention how good he was at waking you up? Because he’s really good at it. Very punctual about it, too. However, as much as you love him, you may be adding the alarm back to the clock...

“Hey Papy?” He paused in his rant about whatever sock Sans left on the living room floor today.

“YES?” You took in a deep breath.

“How come you always call instead of texting?” Now that you’d said it out loud, you felt rather bad, as you had figured out one of the reasons before he answered.

“I… I MISS YOU..” His voice trembled slightly, telling that he was likely about to cry. You felt guilty in less than an instant, wishing you were there to comfort him. “And I want to hear your voice… It makes me feel a little better.” Now he was even quieter… Was he already crying? Now you felt even more guilty, but at the same time, your heart was swelling with the adoration he was sending your way with his answer. You had to admit that you missed him, too. However, you found out that you wouldn't be back for a few more months; that was a lot more time than your original orders had called for. Maybe… maybe you shouldn’t pull out your old alarm clock after all.

“Awe, Paps.. that’s so sweet…” You could practically hear your datemate’s blush through the phone, finding it even more adorable than his answers . You jolted into a stand at a hard knock to your wooden bedroom door. You were scared the thing would fall off with all of the force the knocks had behind them.

“Officer (L/N)! We need you out here in ten minutes!” Your leader ordered though the door, to which you affirmatively responded and picked up your phone, which you had dropped when he knocked on your door.

“Sorry, Papy. I gotta go…” You informed him, rather unhappy with how short you had to cut his call. You heard a whine come from the skeleton, but you both knew it had to be done.

“OKAY,” He sighed, “HAVE A GOOD DAY, ‘OFFICER (L/N)’!” You chuckled a bit at the name.

“You too, Papy.”

Click…


	10. Just Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theme: soulmates  
> pairing: sans/reader  
> PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one is going to be my first time writing a multi-part fanfic. I know the title of the book is "oneshots" but i really liked this idea so whatever. I hope you guys like it anyway!!

Everyday events never really struck you as being all that important, even if they were somewhat important; a promotion, or getting a job at all, or even something like graduation never really held onto you for long. After only a couple hours, none of it seemed very important anymore. 

Well… that was until some writing appeared on your arm.

Written in a very silly style was a simple couple of word which seemed to change every day. One day it would say something like “sentry duty” and the next it would be “visit mysterious door.” You had no clue what any of it meant, so you went to see your doctor. It had to just be a medical thing, right?... right?

Your doctor ran nearly a dozen different tests on you and the mark, and only came up with a legend to explain it. Needless to say, you were not happy with that, but you listened regardless. He said it was something called a “Soulmate Mark.” He said it was the first he had ever seen, and told you to come in once a week to report any changes and run more tests. Every week you had new messages, like “work with alphys” or “pick up sock… maybe,” but nothing more than that for a couple of weeks. Then, the day after your third doctor’s visit on this topic, you got a strange message.

“meet fallen human.”

Fallen human? What does that mean? The message made it sound like your “soulmate” wasn’t very human. That can’t be true though… right?

The next day, the massage was “dinner with fallen human.” This didn’t make you any more sure about who, or what, your soulmate was. You called an early meeting with your doctor, and he allowed you to visit the same day. When you told him about the two latest messages, he had no explanation. Hopefully one will arrive soon…

~

Dark… Darker… Yet Darker…

You couldn’t see anything around you, you couldn’t feel your body, and the silence around you was deafening. It almost felt like… you didn’t exist… The only thing you could register at all was time, and even then it wasn’t very clear. Where am I, you thought, and why am I here? 

It felt like it had been eons before you had actually heard something. It sounded like a window had been shattered. It took you a minute to see a cracking line in front of you, and it revealed that you had been in complete darkness, with the line glowing an impossibly bright white. The line began spidering out in all directions before the darkness around you finally shattered, the white light consuming you.

You woke with a jolt, breath coming in hard, quick pants, and your eyes wide with alarm. You looked around to see you were in your room, and not in the absolute blinding whiteness of your dream. You look down at your arm shakily, wondering if it anything to do with your dream…

“the barrier is broken. move to the surface”

Now you were really concerned. The surface..? A broken barrier..? Was that dream real?

You turn on your TV and go to the news channel, and the first story was about a “Mount Ebbot.” Apparently there had been a whole society of monsters living under the mountain, and they had been freed by their “human ambassador.” The journalist was currently interviewing the king and queen (you assumed, since the larger of the two got monsters was wearing a crown and the smaller was wearing some kind of gown with the emblem of their kingdom).

And in the background was a short skeleton, the sleeve of his blue hoodie rolled up. He seemed to be staring at his ulna. And it was faint, but you could see something on it…

..was that your handwriting..?

~

“‘travel to ebbot city,’ huh?” Sans read the message on his ulna a few more times in his head, then looked to the horizon. “where are you right now then, sweetheart?”

Papyrus, after hearing his brother’s voice, looked down to him, curiosity written all over his face. He should have been used to it by now, but he was truly fascinated by his soulmate mark, especially since he didn’t have one. 

“DID YOUR MARK CHANGE AGAIN, BROTHER?” Papyrus asked, with Sans looking up at him, alarmed by the sudden question. He nodded to him, then looked at the mark again.

“yeah…” he started, his imagination thinking up ideas of what you might look like and where you currently were. “it looks like we’ll be meeting her very soon, too…”


	11. Update

Heya guys. So, I'm not going to be able to release a chapter tomorrow due to a lot of family issues, school projects, and some personal problems I am having at the moment. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get the next one done, but I wanted to get this out there so y'all don't worry. Sorry, again. Have a good day, anyway!

-Sweet and Salty


End file.
